The Hitachiin Helper
by BeautyBeneathItAll77
Summary: Yukiko Labelle has always loved fashion, especially Yuzuha Hitachiin's line. Unexpectedly, her role model designer whisked her away to fulfill an unknown job. But once named Yuzuha Hitachiin's fashion assistant, how vast will Yukiko's life change? And how will the devil twins feel about the new girl? Yuki thinks it's a dream come true, but the twins may plan on changing that.
1. Prologue

As the cheery sound of the old bell played above the door, another customer entered the small shop. All around were racks full of clothes, no two pieces alike. The clothes were all of dark reds or browns to fit the chill autumn weather.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" yelled a young girl.

The girl was in full concentration. In front of her, the making of a silk ball gown fit onto a mannequin. So far, only the full, aqua skirt was seen together.

Carefully, the busy girl placed pins on where the top would start. She fiddled with measuring tape around her neck, constantly checking the size of the waist. Blonde hair threatened to fall out of its messy bun as the girl pushed her large glasses out of the way.

"Excuse me, but is Narumi here? I need her help ASAP!" a woman asked the girl in a slight rush.

The girl placed one last pin on the skirt before facing the woman. With sad blue eyes, the girl's smile dwindled a small amount.  
"I'm sorry, but she's not. Is there anything I can do for you? I'm her granddaughter, Yukiko or just Yuki!" Yuki said cheerily.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Yuzuha Hitachiin. But when do you think she'll be back? This is urgent!" Yuzuha pleaded.

"Hitachiin? Oh my gosh! Wow, I love your work! Especially your last Summer collection;absolutely flawless!" Yuki gushed on and on.

"Yes, yes. Now, your grandmother?"

"Oh."

The atmosphere quickly turned dark. Yuki's bright smile and excitement faded. Yuzuha quickly noticed the change.

"Is something wrong?" the famous designer asked.

"Oh, no. It's just, my grandmother passed away a little less than a year ago." Yuki explained.

Yuzuha's hand flew to her mouth. Had she really not been in her favorite commoner's shop in over a year? Surely she had at least stopped by?

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up like that. I honestly had no idea!" said Yuzuha.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. So what can I be of help in any way?" Yuki offered.

Yuzuha thought silently to herself, mulling over her options. Meanwhile, Yuki tended to her incomplete project. Examining the fine work, Yuzuha came up with a new idea.

"Yes, there actually is something you can help me with, Yukiko dear." Yuzuha said.

"Oh great-woah!"

Before giving it a second thought or asking for Yuki's opinion, Yuzuha pulled her out the door. Yuzuha quickly flipped the door sign to 'CLOSED' before filing into her limo with the objective girl.

"You'll be of _great_ help!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In only a matter of minutes, the limo pulled up in front of a grand mansion. Tall gates opened up, allowing acess to the rounded driveway and glistening fountain.

Yuzuha moved quickly out of the limo and up the many marble stairs to the door. Yuki lagged behind, taking in the magnificent sight. Her apartment wasn't even a sixth of the Hitachiin's home.

"Come on dear, there will be time to gawk later," Yuzuha called to Yuki.

Yuki quickly composed herself. She rushed up the steps, bowing slightly to the servant at the door. Yuzuha continued down the hall.

If Yuki thought the outside was grand, the interior was even more beautiful. Yet, Yuki expected nothing less of the designer and her choices for her own home.

"This is the main hallway. The kitchen and dining hall is to the right;sitting room on the opposite side. Bedrooms are all upstairs. But, back this way is my most favorite room of all." Yuzuha guided.

Yuki tried to piece together a mental map. The girl had to keep up a brisk brace to not lose sight of Yuzuha. Many servants and maids did not give either of them a second glance, only bowing.

"Now, I rarely allow anyone in here. But, since this is where you'll be working, I must show you inside." Yuzuha said.

"Working?" Yuki asked.

Yuzuha ignored the question and unlocked the door. Yuki gasped at the sight before her.

A large room was lit by the setting sun outside of the windows on all three walls. Garden flowers grew in the garden; another sight to look at while designing. Inside the room, it was a complete yet comfortable mess. Similar to her grandmother's own design room, cloth clung to mannequins on several started projects. A desk sat right in the middle, receiving the closest view to the setting sun.

"I know it's a mess, but-"

"No, it's perfect." Yuki said.

Yuzuha smiled at the words. She could see the amazed look on the young girl's face.

"I should probably explain the reason I brought you here, Yukiko." Yuzuha said.

"Please!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Before your grandmother died, I stumbled upon her shop unexpectedly one day. The entire place captivated me! Your grandmother's pieces were amazing and cost so little! Once I got to know her, I loved your grandmother and her shop. She helped me on many occasions;inspiring new ideas, finding models, or finishing pieces. But now, I need help again." Yuzuha explained.

"Wow, Grandmother never told me this!" Yuki said.

"It was only on rare occasions that I asked for help. But, back to the point. I watched you work on that ball gown. That look of determination, concentration;it reminded me exactly of your grandmother. Then, I knew you could be my new assistant." the famous designer said.

"Me? Oh, no! I don't think I'd be able to do that! I mean, me, really?" Yuki blabbered, exasperated.

"Yukiko, I need you! I'm drowning in all of my simple projects that my winter collection will never be complete!"

"But what about my shop? I can't just close it!" Yuki said.

"How much do you usually make in the fall and winter season?" Yuzuha questioned.

"Huh? Well, combined, about 4,418,996.73 yen($45,000 in US currency). But that's only before bills and such!" Yuki stated.

"That's it? What if I gave you an offer even greater?" Yuzuha offered.

"I-I don't know." Yuki stuttered.

"I'll offer double what the shop makes in fall and winter, plus about  
1472998.91 yen (15,000 in US currency) per project you finish. How does that sound?" Yuzuha bargained.

"Almost 147300 yen per project?" Yuki shouted, her eyes almost popping out enough to touch her frames.

"Of course! My customers all come from well-known families and pay big bucks for anything of my design!" Yuzuha said.

"Wow, I have no idea what to say!" Yuki answered.

"Say yes to my offer, of course!" Yuzuha asserted.

"I-I think I'll take your offer!" announced the new fashion assistant.

"Splendid! I knew you would. Oh that reminds me, I should tell you about my sons." Yuzuha started.

There were loud footsteps outside of the door. As the two women turned their heads, the door began to open.

"Oh, here they are now! Yukiko, meet my twin sons, Hikaru and Kaoru!"

**Author's Note:**  
So awhile back, I posted this story. But, I deleted both this one and another Ouran story I wrote. Then I started to read more fanfics again and I wanted to finish my own so bad! But they were gone. :( So now I'm going to try and recreate them, starting with this one. Luckily, I didn't get very far into this story.  
I know it's kind of boring now, but I have a lot planned. Mischief from the twins, the introduction of the Host Club, romance, and Yuki is going to tag along with the Host Club trips a few times.  
So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review with ideas or anything else really!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **  
"Oh, here they are now! Yukiko, meet my twin sons Hikaru and Kaoru!"

Yukiko almost gasped at the handsome boys. The setting sun only helped to emphasize their beauty, shining on their orange hair. Both boys stared in confusion at the girl, their blazers slung over their shoulders.

"Boys, this is Yukiko Labelle. I picked her up out of a commoner's shop this morning. She is my new fashion assistant!" Yuzuha said.

The boys still only stared at the girl. Yuki started to feel uncomfortable, shifting in her spot.

"I'm sorry about them. They tend to stay to themselves. Let's all head into the Dining Hall for dinner!" Yuzuha offered.

The four of them all walked to the dining hall. Yuzuha sat down beside Yuki and across from the twins. Servants placed trays of food down in front of all four people. Unlike the simple meals Yuki usually just heats up, this meal looked fit for royalty.

All of them sat in silence, no one saying a word as they all ate their food. Every now and then, Yuki would look at the boys across from her, catching them looking at her.

"Oh my! I need to get going!" Yuzuha shouted.

"Going?" said the twins together.

"I have to fly out to London tonight to meet with some people for a fashion show. I'll be back in a weeks time." she explained.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, receiving a kiss on the head from their mother. She tried to call them by their names as she did so, but Yuzuha could never get it right. Yuki received a tight hug from the woman.

"Yukiko, you know what to do. You can come back whenever tomorrow to start." she said before leaving quickly.

Now, the twins looked right at Yuki. She tried to finish eating, but their stares were boring into her.

"Can I help you?" Yuki asked timidly.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"Oh, well, I'm Yukiko Labelle, but you can call me Yuki." she said.

"Why are you here?"

"You're mother told you: I'm her new assistant. She kind of brought me here and offered me the job. I just have to finish her small tasks."

"When did she meet you?"

"While I was working at my grandmother's shop that I run."

"Why do you run your grandmother's shop?"

"She passed away and left it to me."

The twins quieted down at that reply. Yuki was a bit shocked at their firing of questions.

"You look young to be running a shop by yourself." the twin on the right said.

"I'm seventeen."

"Don't your parents help you?"

"My parents live in France. Once my grandmother died and I gained her store, I finished school early. I moved here to live with my grandfather to watch over him and the store."

Again, the twins did not reply to that somber answer. The twin on the right looked sympathetic, while the twin on the left was staring quizzically at Yuki. Yuki had no idea which was which. She was also kind of tired out from their rapid questions.

"I need to get going. My grandfather is probably worried sick. I'll catch you tomorrow, Hikaru and Kaoru." Yuki said.

A servant led Yuki out to a limo, driving her to the small commoner home. Yuki thanked the driver, who agreed to pick her up around 12 the following day. Upon walking inside, she found her grandfather at the table, looking extremely stressed.

"Yuki! Where have you been?" he asked.

Yuki explained the events of her entire day. Her grandfather listened intently to every detail.

"But what are you going to do about the shop?" he questioned.

"I'm not closing it entirely. It'll only be closed until spring rolls around. Yuzuha is offering me double what the shop usually makes!" Yuki said.

Her grandfather looked doubtful, but didn't argue it. He only scolded her for being gone so late and then headed to bed.

Yuki headed to bed herself, excited to start working tomorrow. An image of the twins flashed through her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note:  
This chapter was extremely boring. To both read and write. It was really to set the background of Yuki and her current situation and for her to meet the twins.  
The next chapter will include Yuki at work and some mischief from the twins. ;)  
So even if you hated this chapter, I would love if you reviewed!

Thank you TheKingOfOkay and redneckswagger for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yuki woke up at 6, the time she usually woke up. Her mornings were always busy, especially on weekends.

Getting dressed, Yuki quietly walked to the kitchen, careful not to wake her grandfather. She prepared his usual breakfast: eggs and bacon. When 7:30 rolled around, Yuki headed to his bedroom.

"Grandfather, it's time to get up! We're going to the market today!" she said.

He slowly awoke and Yuki helped him to stand up. Though he wasn't very old, his legs weren't always great. Yuki worried about his health, but was always reassured by her grandfather. She left him to getting dressed and went back to the kitchen. Her grandfather sat at the table a few minutes later.

"Are you working today?" he asked.

"I'm getting picked up at 12. So, we have until then to shop at the market." she replied.

He nodded, eating his breakfast. The two finished breakfast and Yuki cleared the table. At 8, they headed out of the apartment and down the road to the market.

On the way there, they passed the shop. Yuki's grandfather stopped outside the window with a closed sign hanging inside. Yuki stopped and turned back to him.

"Grandfather? Are you coming?" Yuki questioned.

"I miss her." he said.

"Grandfather, we all do. But we're going to visit her tomorrow. Come on!" Yuki said.

She hooked her arm with his. They walked down to the busy market. It was routine to visit the many salespeople on Saturdays. On Sundays, they visited Yuki's grandmother.  
The market always made them both happy. They walked around to although the different booths. Yuki made sure to pick up all the fresh produce on her grocery list. Her grandfather usually walked around by himself.

"Yuki! I heard about the shop!"

"Oh, hey Emi. Well, it's actually a really long story." Yuki said.

"I've got time!" Emi, Yuki's best friend, replied.

Yuki sighed, giving the entire story. Emi listened with wide eyes during the entire story.

"Wow! Sounds like a dream come true! Mind introducing me to those twins?" Emi asked, winking.

Emi was always a bit more daring than Yuki. The two met when Yuki's grandmother needed to go buy produce from the market. Emi's parents made her work that day. Yuki's grandmother knew the girl by name. She introduced Emi to Yuki and the two became friends quickly afterwards.

"They're a bit mean. I don't think they like me that much." Yuki replied quietly.

"Of course they do! They probably are just so madly in love with you thy can't fathom words!" Emi disagreed.

Emi was always a bit more 'womanly' than Yuki. She was also taller, with short pink hair just past he ears and dark brown eyes. The two were almost complete opposites.

"Yeah, I bet that's the case. Shoot! I need to go! See you, Emi!" Yuki yelled, running to did her grandfather.

"Call me hun!" Emi yelled back.

Yuki ran to the small coffee shop on the corner near the shop. Her grandfather came here all the time, before and after the loss of his wife. Yuki knew this was where to find him.

Yuki wasn't surprised to see him playing chess. But, she was surprised to see him playing with a little old lady. The two seemed happy, laughing and sipping tea.

"Grandfather, are you ready to go home?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki! Kayo, this is my granddaughter I was telling you about! Yuki, meet Kayo, the owner of the cafe." her grandfather stated.

"It's great to finally meet you! Jacque has told me all about you!" Kayo greeted Yuki.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kayo. Grandfather, are you ready to go home?" Yuki asked.

"Oh you can head on back. I'm going to stay here." he replied.

Yuki was doubtful, but left the small cafe anyway. The older woman said goodbye to her as she left. Yuki wasn't really sure how to feel about her grandfather hanging out with the woman. Yuki didn't have long to ponder the problem before the Hitachiin's limo arrived at her apartment.

"Good evening, Miss Labelle. Are you ready to leave?" the driver said.

Yuki nodded as a response. She stepped into the limo. In a few minutes, Yuki was outside of the familiar mansion.

"Welcome, Miss Labelle." a servant greeted, opening the front door.

"Good afternoon." she replied.

The second Yuki stepped into the doorway, the twins' chaos began.

Author's Note:

Thank you everyone who favorited or followed! Thank you redneckswagger, GIR3c, and LD-KMV-2013 for reviewing!


End file.
